Ships
Black Pearl'' • Dauntless • Empress • Endeavour • Flying Dutchman • Goliath • Grim Reaper • Harkaway • Interceptor • Wicked Wench • Sailing • Frigate • Galleon • Ship of the Line • Sloop '' Introduction “That's what a ship is, you know. It's not a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs. But what a ship is... is freedom.” - Captain Jack Sparrow Let's face it: a pirate without a ship is like a gun with no powder! Vessels that cross the seas come in many broad varieties for the tasks they have to perform. In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, there are four (4) size classes of ships, and each class contains three different ship types, except for the Ship of the Line. Each class and type have their advantages and disadvantages, such as the War ships are stronger, and hold more pirates and cargo, but aren't very fast as the light ships for quick escapes. All of these ships can be purchased at a shipwright on any main island (Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres Del Fuego, Cuba, Isla De La Avaricia and Ile D'Etable De Porc). A pirate may own up to three vessels at a time, so they may choose their vessel for a task at hand. If you want to get rid of your current ship, you can also sell it, at any shipwright, for half the original price. (Shipwrights don't barter, mate.) Ship Status This Display appears below your Health And Voodoo Power bars when sailing. Your current speed is indicated by the arrow on the Sail Health bar. The green bars on either side of the icon of the ship represent the ship's hull panels. The panels absorb most damage until they are broken through. When the hull panels are destroyed, your ship will sustain greater damage when fired upon. The Cargo icon displays how much cargo you have on the ship, and how much your ship can carry. The Player Count icon displays how many people are on your ship. (This includes you.) This button allows you to set your ship's Boarding Permission settings. Ship Details To review the ships you have, click on the Ships Icon in the Sea Chest or press the H''' key. There will be three bottles on the left displaying the ships the pirate owns. Click on a ship in a bottle to view the details. The detail screen will show an image of the ship, its name and class. Below that, the ship's current Hull Health ("HP") and Sail Health ("Speed") is shown. At the bottom will appear the cargo, deck cannons, crew and broadsides. Any damage to the vessel's hull will be show in colors: *Green for Light or No Damage; *Yellow for Moderate Damage; *Red for Critical Damage. (Note: Sail Heath will not change color, and will always be yellow, no matter how much damage is sustained to the sails.) Light Class Ship Types Commonly referred to as interceptor class. These are the three ships you can purchase from the start of the game, until you reach Sailing Skill Level 5 - then you can buy standard ships. These vessels all have limited cargo space, only a few guns and some armor. However, they are very maneuverable and quite affordable for the beginning buccaneer. :Note - Basic Access Accounts can only purchase the Light Sloop and Light Galleon. Light Sloop This is the first vessel a pirate can have, and their first is given to them by Elizabeth Swann and Darby Drydock at no charge. They are very small, with only minimal armor and a couple of guns. But, they are very fast and maneuverable and therefore hard to hit. '''Ship Profile *Armor: 2,400 *Sails: 800 *Cannons: 2 *Broadsides: 6 *Cargo: 6 *Crew: 3 *Cost: 100 Gold *Resale Value: 50 Gold Light Galleon These small Galleons give a beginning pirate a load of cargo space with some modest armor and broadside guns. Also the galleon class is the slowest class of ships in the Caribbean. Ship Profile *Armor: 3,600 *Sails: 1,100 *Cannons: 4 *Broadsides: 10 *Cargo: 10 *Crew: 6 *Cost: 300 Gold *Resale Value: 150 Gold Light Frigate These fast, maneuverable and all around ships give a beginning pirate a very good ship for plundering. They are quite better than the light galleon because they have the same amount of broadsides and have 4 more swivel cannons and these guns point in many more directions than just two sides. Ship Profile *Armor: 4,200 *Sails: 900 *Cannons: 8 *Broadsides: 10 *Cargo: 8 *Crew: 5 *Cost: 800 Gold *Resale Value: 400 Gold Medium Class Ship Types Also referred to as Merchant class, these vessels are all larger, improved versions of the Light Class, holding more cargo, crew and carrying more armament and armor. They become available at any shipwright at Sailing Skill 5. Sloop The fastest and most maneuverable ship class, the Sloop is ideal for scouting and hit-and-run attacks. However, Sloops tend to have weak armor and little cargo room. The strongest armor of the hull is located near the middle of the ship, though a weakness is at the rear and the front. They're also fishing vessels if you look at the fishing boat while fishing. Ship Profile *Armor: 4,800 *Sails: 800 *Cannons: 6 *Broadsides: 10 *Cargo: 10 *Crew: 6 *Cost: 1,000 Gold *Resale Value: 500 Gold Galleon Galleons have the toughest armor among the ship classes. They can also carry the most cargo. The strongest armor of the hull is located near the rear of the ship with its weakness towards the front . This merchant Galleon is armed with 9 broadsides each side and has 6 deck cannons on-board.Overall it is a good option for those who want large plunder but can't use or afford a war galleon. Ship Profile *Armor: 7,200 *Sails: 1,400 *Cannons: 8 *Broadsides: 18 *Cargo: 14 *Crew: 8 *Cost: 3,500 Gold *Resale Value: 1,750 Gold Frigate Frigate class vessels pack the most firepower, and sporting many cannons and strong below-deck broadsides. The strongest part of the hull is near the front and the weakest near the back. Ship Profile *Armor: 8,400 *Sails: 1,400 *Cannons: 10 *Broadsides: 14 *Cargo: 12 *Crew: 10 *Cost: 5,000 Gold *Resale Value: 2,500 Gold Fishing Boat Fishing boats are used only for fishing. They do not have any broadside cannons or cannons on deck. Because of this they take no damage from enemy fire, because the enemy doesn't seem to notice its presence. Ramming Speed, Take Cover, and Open Fire can not be used on a fishing boat.(only the captain can steer the ship) Ship Profile *Armor: 4,800 *Sails: 800 *Cannons: 0 (6 fishing stations) *Broadsides: 0 (Removed) *Cargo: 10 slots if you throw grenades at an enemy ship and a friend shoots it down with his/her ship you get cargo *Crew: 6 (5 + Captain) *Cost: Rental Only - 1,000 Gold per launch, unlimited time on the water War Class Ship Types The largest, and the strongest class overall. These type of ships are available only for pirates with Sailing Skill 15 or higher. They can devastate entire formations of enemy ships at a time. These pack the most firepower and have the thickest armor and most cargo space, but also cost the most. War Sloop The fastest and most maneuverable warship, this heavier version of the sloop carries a full broadside of guns, but just the same cargo capacity of a standard galleon. These vessels are the favorite of pirates who battle in privateer ship-to-ship (Ship PvP) combat due to their maneuverability and hard to hit hull. Ship Profile *Armor: 7,200 *Sails: 1,000 *Cannons: 8 *Broadsides: 14 *Cargo: 14 *Crew: 9 *Cost: 20,000 Gold *Resale Value: 10,000 Gold War Galleon This fully armored and armed galleon is a sight to behold. This vessel is extremely intimidating, from her large prow and tall sails, to her two 24 broadside cannons and ten deck guns. Only a War Frigate has more pure firepower, and that's only with a full crew. The War galleon is favored by pirates on plunder runs. Though bigger than a War Frigate, its cannons have less of a firing angle, the ship is slower, it holds fewer crew members and it is less maneuverable than its War Sloop and War Frigate counterparts.However it has the biggest cargo capacity. Even though some people say a war frigate is better, it all depends on your sailing style and preference. Ship Profile *Armor: 10,800 *Sails: 3,100 *Cannons: 10 *Broadsides: 24 *Cargo: 18 *Crew: 10 *Cost: 40,000 Gold *Resale Value : 20,000 Gold :Historical Fact - True Spanish War Galleons had 4 rear-facing below deck guns, for a total of 26 guns. War Frigate These massive armored vessels are floating fortresses and one of the most deadly ships a pirate can possess. Bristling with cannons on every deck, these massive ships also have widest firing angle of any vessel, though there are none that can shoot directly out, so watch out for any enemies that may try to sneak up on you. Two cannons can shoot directly in front of the ship, but the sails can get in the way. With a full crew compliment, a single war frigate can decimate scores of enemies in its path. Ship Profile *Armor: 12,600 *Sails: 2,400 *Cannons: 14 *Broadsides: 20 *Cargo: 16 *Crew: 12 *Cost: 60,000 Gold *Resale Value: 30,000 Gold Ship of the Line These vessels are massive warships, similar to historical front line warships. They appear as Royal Navy or East India Trading Company Sea Bosses that are only found during Treasure Fleets (and formerly the EITC Expedition Fleets). This ship was first seen in-game in the Boss Battle (at the end of story chapter 1) as the Goliath, though it was MUCH easy to sink. These ships have been sighted from Level 79-81 and can fire massive broadsides of Chain Shot, Firebrand, Explosive and Round Shot. (With extended range) They are surprisingly fast for their size. In encounters with pirate vessels, they can send entire units of warships down to the crushing depths of the seas with startling ease. If anyone attacks this sea fortress with a full troop of Navy Elites/EITC Tyrants, the guardians will attack at once. Ship Profile: *Armor: 20,000 *Sails: 1500 *Speed: 8 *Cannons: 14 *Broadsides: 24 *Cargo: 24 *Crew: 12 *Cost: 200,000 Gold Game Note This ship is NOT available for purchase, but it briefly appeared on the test server on Aug 2nd in the Shipwright's menu for a cost of 200,000g. It was removed the next day, but the pirates that bought it were allowed to keep it. It does appear to have generic hull and sails, not specific to a Royal Navy Ship of the line. This feature was not ready. Historical Fact- Ships of the Line were the primary battle ships of their day, the name coming from the tactics implemented at the time, of lining ships up for massive broadsides. Some had crews of over 1,100 men, who operated over 100, up to 12-foot guns that shot 42 pound cannonballs (That sure could ruin a pirate's day out!). Only one was ever sunk in battle (and not by pirates). Royal Navy Ships The British Royal Navy operate a wide variety of ships out of Kingshead and Port Royal, based on the same design and hulls as pirate-owned ships. Likely, some used to be Navy vessels, pilfered then re-christened. You can find Navy ships anywhere on the High Seas, but the further out you go, the class of vessel you encounter will be more dangerous. You can easily identify Navy ships as they fly red and white sails. Flagships are manned by randomly determined Navy Cadets, Guards, Sergeants, Veterans and even Officers. Navy Light Ships Name Class Level Hull Points Ferret Light Sloop 1-3 700-1,100 Bulwark Light Galleon 6-7 2,000-2,600 Panther Light Frigate 9-11 3,000-3,200 Navy Medium Ships Name Class Level Hull Points Greyhound Sloop 11-13 3,200-3,600 Vanguard Galleon 15-17 6,800 Centurion Frigate 19-20 7,500-8,000 Navy Warships Kingfisher* War Sloop 21-23 5,200 Monarch War Galleon 25-27 10,000 Man O' War* War Frigate 27-29 12,100 Predator War Sloop 30-32 8,000 Colossus* War Galleon 35-37 16,000 Dreadnought War Frigate 35-39 14,500 Elite** War Frigate 69-71 N/A (*Can appear as flagships) (**Only in Treasure Fleets) Navy Ships of the Line Navy warships, unlike their smaller vessels, fire more dangerous Firebrand rounds. The Goliath is only found in the Black Pearl Boss Battle. All other Ships Of The Line have only been encountered in Navy Treasure Fleets. EITC Ships The East India Trading Company is another enemy to the pirate, protecting their investment to exploit goods from the islands. They work with the Navy to attack and destroy pirate ships. You can identify the EITC ships as they fly grey and white sails. Flagships are manned by randomly determined EITC soldiers such as Thugs, Grunts, Hired-Guns, Mercenaries, and Assassins. EITC vessels are harder to contend with than Navy vessels of the same class. They tend to have stronger armor, higher levels and more effective weapons. Warships all pack Firebrand rounds, but the heaviest ships fire very dangerous Explosive rounds. Corsair, Juggernaut and Tyrant Upper Cannons are Firebrand rounds, and the Broadsides are Explosive rounds. However, the Behemoth is in the opposite way. EITC Light Ships Name Class Level Hull Points Sea Viper Light Sloop 6-8 1,700-2,100 Sentinel* Light Galleon 10-11 4,400-4,800 Corvette* Light Frigate 14-15 5,400 (*Can appear as flagships). The Sentinel also pack Firebrand rounds. EITC Medium Ships Name Class Level Hull Points Bloodhound Sloop 16 4,500 Ironwall Galleon 21 ? Marauder Frigate 24-25 9,300-9,700 Medium EITC ships pack more firepower in the form of Firebrand rounds. EITC Warships Name Class Level Hull Barracuda* War Sloop 26-28 8,200 Corsair War Sloop 36-38 N/A Ogre War Galleon 30-32 11,900 Behemoth War Galleon 40-42 N/A Warlord War Frigate 33-35 14,000 Juggernaut War Frigate 43-45 N/A Tyrant** War Frigate 69-71 N/A (*Can appear as a flagship.) (**Only in Treasure Fleets) The EITC Tyrant only appears during a battle against the EITC Fleet - they are not as large as the original Navy Goliath, however their damage is much greater. EITC Ships of the Line Name Level Hull Leviathan 79-81 N/A Conqueror 79-81 N/A Intrepid 79-81 N/A Skeleton Ships The vengeful Jolly Roger has built a fleet of ghostly vessels, bringing these wrecked hulls to the surface and crewing them with minions of his undead army. They can be found haunting many of the wild islands. All Skeleton vessels are War Frigates and fire supernatural ammunitions like, Thunderbolt and Fury rounds, making them formidable opposition. Game Note- They are not as reactive as EITC, and Navy ships and a little slower. French and Spanish Skeleton Ships There are additional skeleton ships associated with French Undead and Spanish Undead, who continue to fight for their countries in a struggle for control of the Caribbean. French skeleton ships can be found near Isla Cangrejos, while Spanish skeleton ships can be found near Cutthroat Isle. * Shadow Crow * Cerberus * Blood Scourge All French and Spanish skeleton ships are War Sloop Flagships and manned by crews of French and Spanish undead. Just like other flagships, they must be boarded to be plundered. Like Skeleton vessels, the French and Spanish vessels fire supernatural rounds, but also Firebrand and Explosive rounds. There are no galleon Skeleton ships. Special Ships Certain vessels are reknowned in the Caribbean, and their reputations are well-known among those who sail these waters. * Black Pearl - Captain Jack Sparrow's pride and joy. * Goliath - Navy warship guarding the port the Black Pearl is imprisoned in. * Grim Reaper - Bo Beck's small smuggling sloop, which is destroyed in the beggining. * Harkaway* - Jolly Roger's ghostly flagship * Flying Dutchman** - Davy Jones' unearthly (ghost) ship * Dauntless** - Ship of the Line under the command of James Norrington. Rumored to have sunk in a hurricane. * Empress** - Junk Flagship of Sao Feng * Endeavour** - Ship of the Line and flagship of Lord Cutler Beckett's fleet in the war on piracy. * Edinburgh Trader** - Trader vessel, attacked by the Kraken. * Interceptor** - A fast Royal Navy brig formerly stationed at Port Royal, destroyed by the Black Pearl. * El Patron's Ship - A Spanish galleon, now landlocked at Raven's Cove. * Bastion* - Navy War Galleon (lvl 59-61). This has only been seen on Test at this time. * Queen Anne's Revenge** - The vessel captained by the notorious Black Beard aka Edward Teach. :(**This vessel does NOT appear in the game. Only listed for background.) :(*Seen, but have not been able to attack, or in the main game.) Category:Equipment Category:Ships Category:Game Play